When 4 Come Together
by abbledabble99
Summary: This is the story of the founders of Hogwarts and how they came to create it. It also gives an insight as to how the founders really were, and not just how they were percieved hundreds of years later.
1. Chapter 1

The lion of Godric Gryffindor let out a roar. The 4 animals knew exactly what that meant, they must meet in the Valley, just beyond the hills.

In response, the Badger slowly crept out of the forest, not far away and started lightly plodding her way there. The Eagle heard the roar from the top of the mountain where she was examining the rocks for a new perch and she swooped down to the clearing. The Snake of Salazar Slytherin was the least enthusiastic to meet up with the 4 other animagi who made up the Hogwarts founders. Salazar believed that Godric believed himself to be the best at everything, and he always dreaded the meetings called upon be the great Lion. He slithered, hissing to himself as he did so, to the clearing outside of the forest.

When the animals were all together, Godric stood up and changed into his human form to communicate with them.

"My fellow founders," he started. "I believe that it is now time to open out this castle to the youth of the wizarding world."

"What?" Salazar jumped to his feet. "That is the most popostorous thing you have ever suggested, Godric."

"Why is it?" asked the woman who had formerly been a badger, Helga Hufflepuff. "Why is such a terrible idea that we four witches and wizards, some of the wisest in the land, share our knowledge with the wizarding youth?"

"Well, because we are not teachers. We are leaders who hold a castle that could be used for many other things."

"And what things do you suggest then Salazar?" inquired the woman sitting in the corner, who had transformed from her anigmagus ad an eagle into the beautiful Rowena Ravenclaw. "I personally see this as a chance to pass on our knowledge and a challenge. What else could you suggest than could possible over rule spreading our wisdom to the next generation, and for all you know many generations after that?"

"Well," Salazar started. He was un-eased by the 2 women's support of Godric. This is often the case. They were drawn in by his pathetic charm and bravery. His large lion form was the most superior, well not in Salazar's mind. "I believe that this castle, and these large grounds could be used to build an army, an army to get rid of muggles and have a perfect race of wizards all over the Earth. Magical beings won't have to hide any longer. We could be few, given a few years."

"Salazar you know as well as anybody that wizards couldn't survive without the background support of muggles." Rowena stated. "It's simply impossible."

"She's right, Salazar" Helga said softly. She hated hurting people's feelings. "I must agree with Godric."

"Thank you Helga," Godric finally stood up and looked at Salazar in the eye, "It has been decided. The castle will be transferred into a school. The process will start tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The first things the 4 magical beings did was open up the emptiest parts of the school. They went all the way up to the highest towers and dusted things out. They each adopted a common room of the castle as their own and they painted them to how they wanted them to look.

Godric's room was a grand red and gold, with lions carved into the back of the fireplace and red velvet sofas around and worn golden rug. The arched windows were lined with gold leaf and the paintings on the wall told stories of brave witches and wizards. Godric hoped that these painting would inspire the students to brave, the same way Godric considered himself to be.

Rowena Ravenclaw painted her room in a deep blue with paintings of birds on the wall in a bronze colour. The ceiling was done in a deeper blue and the solar system and a star chart were painted for the youth to see above their heads. Above the fireplace, there was Rowena's personal motto, "Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure". Ravenclaw was very pleased with her efforts as she looked around the room. She felt like she needed something of her own achievement in there, but she decided that if her part of the youth who enjoyed the room thought of her as she wanted them to, they would be able to come up with something for the room themselves.

Helga Hufflepuff decided that her room would be simple but bright. She did 2 of the walls in a mustard yellow colour and the other 2 in a black, to make it a little less bright. She then painted the silhouette of a badger on 2 of the walls. A black badger on a yellow wall and a yellow badger on a black wall. She then painted the fireplace black and put in worn, checked, yellow sofas with black cushions. When she stood back, admiring her work she was very pleased, but one again she was worried. She wasn't sure what it was until she started pacing back and forth. The floors, they were nowhere near comfortable enough, so she decided to replace the cold stone floors with a light wooden one. That was it that was perfect.

Salazar took a very different approach. He placed the room down in depths by the dungeon, making the room dimly lit and giving it an air of danger. He wanted to make the room grand and better than all of the others, especially Gryfindor's. He dressed it with deep green walls and a large silver chandelier hung from the ceiling. The curtains were a deep silver and matched the silver throws over the black leather sofas. There was no decorations around the walls, but there was a silver serpent on the door.

Each founder was very proud of their creation, and they each had of them had a certain way of protecting it.

Godric placed a painting of a large women in front of the main door and put a spell on her, so that she knew to swing open the door whenever a certain password was said.

Salazar has a similar approach, using a password, but not making the entrance clear, meaning only students who knew where the room was could use the password and enter the room.

Helga made her protection a bunch of barrels. Being located in the basement, barrels weren't as suspicious as most people would think, she thought. She made a code in the barrels so that she could teach the code to her students for them to get into the room.

Rowena Ravenclaw had the cleverest idea out of all four of them, which was no surprise as she had always been considered that way. She enchanted her doorknob to the room with a spell. It changed into an eagle, and to enter the room, the eagle would ask a question, and the student must answer to enter the room.

When they all met again later that week, they didn't tell each other any of their own room's details, but merely expressed that they were all very pleased with their efforts. Rowena then suggested that they each pick out their own students to stay in the rooms that they had each created, but Helga didn't want her friends to fight, so she spoke up.

"What if there is a student that more than one of us wants?"

"Then we will have to come up with some sort of system then won't we." replied Godric.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The lion lay on his back, his paws in the air trying to block out the sunlight. He was in the forbidden forest, trying to think of a way to determine who the students would be under the "rule" of. It was a strange thing to think of, of course each wanted the best, but how could that be determined, what was the best?

Meanwhile, Rowena sat in her study, with her tapestry in hand, sewing away in the pattern of a beautiful eagle against a blue background,  
"That looks wonderful," Rowena jumped at the sound of Salazar's voice.  
"Thank you," She blushed, "It's always nice to be recognised."

"Oh, Rowena, you are always… _recognised _however, I merely recognise beauty." His hand gently traced her cheek, she flinched slightly. "Now, now Rowena, don't flinch so..."  
"Salazar, please, stop… Think for a moment we are trying to achieve something, and you don't seem to understand the consequences of-"  
"Rowena, you bore me! Live a little." He chuckled, not quite in a dark fashion, but it wasn't light.

"I'd rather not." Rowena stood up and stared at Salazar in the eye, "I've lived enough when it comes to you, Slytherin."

The lion pawed at the ground. Was this even possible? He stopped as he heard a noise in the trees. The eagle swooped down from her branch and shifted before the lion.  
"So you obviously haven't gotten any further with this then." She smirked. The lion growled. "Helga thinks she's got it, meet in the Great Hall at sundown." Rowena smirked again, "In your human form preferably."

Salazar ran down to his chamber, the one no one else knew about. He screamed out in frustration, and listened to the echoes that reflected off the marble walls. He stared at the water dribbling down onto the floor. She had _rejected_ him. Salazar Slytherin had been rejected by t

He most stuck up lady in the wizarding world, whether she was the wisest or not.  
"Beast… emerge," he grinned as he heard the hiss of the only thing obedient to his call.

Helga sat in the Great Hall awaiting her companions. Rowena was the first to show up, Godric behind her, swaggering lazily as Rowena muttered to herself about something. Salazar, was late. The trims of his emerald robes were damp, but Helga ignored that fact due to her excitement.  
"Friends," She beamed, "I am so very glad to tell you that I have found the solution to our problems." She stepped to the side to revel a brown hat, grey and clean. It had a few creases in it, which looked vaguely like a face and it was tilted. "This is the sorting hat. It is not yet enchanted, but it has potential." She looked around them again to make sure they were listening. "You must each place in an item of which you believe shows yourself, then I will soak the hat and the items in a potion which will enchant the sorting hat for many years to come." The group stared at Helga in astonishment. "Well," she said, "put in your items, I can see you have them with you." They still looked confused. "Godric, your sword if you will, Rowena, it pains me to take your diadem but it simply must be done, and Salazar take off your bloody locket and put it in, please."  
They did as they were told, as much as they wished they could avoid it, Helga had been correct.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

With things now in place, Rowena decided to think more practically. The wizard ruling must hear of the school and approve the things of which they've decided. The muggle children of higher degree had an education, and it was far too dangerous for the wizarding children to attend school with them, with the "magic is bad and the witches shall all die" situation.

Helga and Godric lay in the grass as the summer breeze passed through their hair.  
"Godric?" Helga asked, running her fingers through her long auburn hair.  
"Yes Helga," Godric turned over and faced her, "What would you like?"  
"Honestly?"  
"Of course Helga, you can tell me anything." Godric's head was tilted. His long golden hair slightly tousled and blowing in the breeze. The light coming from between the branches lightly flecked it with a stunning light,  
"What I'd like, Godric is you."

"Salazar where are you?" Rowena stepped into the light. Salazar's chamber scared her almost as much as Salazar himself did. She could hear the soft trickling of water, hitting the marble floor, echoing all around the eerie hall.  
"Oh my sweet Rowena, how wonderful of you to join me," his voice seemed to come out of nowhere and everywhere at the same time.  
"Salazar, stop this isn't funny, stop playing this game please, I need your help with something, please, it's about the school."  
"Oh why didn't you say so?" and the figure of Salazar appeared out of the dark. He seemed to slide along the ground. Rowena jumped as she heard a hissing, but Salazar held up his hand abruptly and it silenced immediately.  
"What was that?" Rowena gasped. It had sounded somewhat like a snake, but no snake could make such a hateful noise.  
"It's not your problem, my dear. Now what is it you'd like?"  
"Aren't you rather fine a-"  
"Yes, I'm glad you finally noticed." Salazar interrupted her, grabbing her arm, holding her tightly.  
"Salazar, let me finish."  
"NO." He turned on her, held her closely, and shouted, "You listen Rowena… You're in my place now and you'll do what I say." She screamed as he ripped off her clothes.

"Helga please, we can't do this, you're like a sister to me, and at the moment we must put the school first." Godric sighed and looked at the beautiful witch. He did love her, of course, but he couldn't hurt her, he couldn't let her down like he had so many before,  
"But Godric if you'd just-"  
"No Helga, he said looking into her big brown eyes, with desperation, "I can't" and he turned into his lion and ran before she could say anymore.


End file.
